kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
ILLIRISTIKA DHE SLLAVISTIKA
' NDIKIMI I ILLIRISHTES NË SLLAVISHTET' Gjuhët sllave të cilat njihen si gjuhë greke, të formuara me alfabet grek, përvehtësuan një sfond të madh të thesarit linguistik illirik. Gjuha illiro-pellgazgjike, fuqimisht mund të merret si burimi i përbashkët i gjuhëve indo-europiane, e cila sipas linguistëve të kohës sonë shtrihet me ndikim formulues të gjuhëve në gjithë rrafshin linguistik indo-europian në përgjithësi. Gjuhët sllave merren si gjuhë thrakase origjinalisht, të përhapura tok me dyndjet e thrrakasëve në pjesën euro-lindore dhe azio-perëndimore. Vet Thrrakishtja si e folme illiro-pellgazgjike, u formua si gjuhë e lashtë në vete, duke kapërcyer kufinjt ballkanik, deri tek gjuhët e sotme kelte, që Keltishtja e lashtë dokumenton lidhjet e saj me Illirishten dhe me Shqipen. Në formimin e gjuhëve sllave nuk pati shumë vështirësi, pasi ato huazuan pjesën më të madhe të alfabetit grek të lashtë dhe të gjitha formulimet linguistike, fonetike e morfologjike, leksikore e semantike, mbështeten në gjuhën thrrakase, të gjenezës linguistike illiro-pellgazgjike. Përkundër, ndryshimeve sufiksale e prefiksale gramatikore në gjuhët sllave të sotme, shihen kjartë rrënjet e lashta të së njejtës gjuhe para-indo-europiane pellgazgjike, që sado të mundohen të largohen si gjuhë me mëvehtësi të veçantë linguistike, duhet pranuar burimin e përbashkët i.e. Gjuha greke e lashtë i mori të gatshme komplet formulimet linguistike nga thrrakishtja, nga vet fisi illirian i hershëm thrrakas dhe sot duket, sikur nuk e pranojnë vet sllavët, për gjuhët e tyre, si pasardhësit e thrrakasëve, si theori e gjuhë greke, duke menduar vetëm në formen alfabetike. Këtë shtytje sllave e bëri mbizotërimi sllav në përmasa të mëdha të rritjes demografike, duke pasur parasyshë, se grekët mbetën si popull i vogël dhe i pafuqishëm historikisht ta përballojë vlimin demografik sllav. Gjuhët u ndikuan nga njeratjetra, por ndikim të madh substancial ka gjuha me histori më të lashtë. Gjuhët e formuara sllave mund të përkufizohen si gjuhë thrrakase, kuptohet, paragreke dhe popujt në koegzistencë gjeo-biologjike dhe gjeo-historike gjatë dyndjeve apo pushtimeve, shpërnguljeve, arratisjeve të tyre duke kërkuar shpëtim, duke parë ballafaqimin me gjuhë e kultura të absorbuara nga tjerët vendas, formuan gjuhë të reja, me kusht që të asgjësohet gjithçka josllave, të zhduken në çdo mënyrë a formë edhe egërsie – doket e zakonet dhe kultura historiografike illiro-pellgazgjike në Ballkan dhe Europë Lindore. Ku ra vala sllave, përvloi gjithçka illire edhe onomasiologjike! Kështu ngjau me pushtimet sllave në Ballkan nga shek.VI e.r. duke u ndeshur direkt me gjuhën e kulturën dardhane illire. Sllavët nuk e kishin shumë të vështirë pushtimin mbi Ballkanin, mbase, pas pushtimeve shumëshekullore romake mbi ballkanasit illirian, vërshuan duke tjetërsuar e zhdukur gjithçka të gjallë aty ku munden edhe Onomasiologjinë ballkanike derisot. Ethymologjia e emrit sllav – narod (popull). - Ndikimi i illirishtes në gjuhët sllave fillon qe nga fjalët kryesore të tyre, të cilat janë formulime si togfjalësha në të shumtën e rasteve - duke u nisur nga nocioni – popull, që mund të spjegohet përmes shqipes së vjetër. Fjala sllave për emërtimin e popullit – narod, është një kompozitë e përbërë prej dy rrënjeve të lashta illire – na + rod = narod. Sipas këtij zbërthimi morfologjik na dalin dy fjalë krejtësisht shqipe, ku pjesa e parë e kompozitës – na – është përemri vetor i shqipes – na - veta e parë, numri shumës (na, ju, ata-ato), si formë emërtimi për vetveten sllave. Kurse pjesa e dytë e kompozitës – narod, - rod, është krejtësisht fjalë illire – rod, rodi, soji i njeriut. Në këtë rast gjatë formimit të emërtimit – narod, kuptohet shprehja e re – na rod, na jemi rod, na rodi, soji i njeriut, si popull, na jemi rodi. Fjala e hershme shqipe-illire – rod, rodi, e cila mund të spjegohet edhe fonetikisht, nga pjesët e saj, diftongu – ro+d, ku diftogu – ro, difton rrojtje, që rron, si zbutje fonetike e tingullit – rr, në - r – ashtu sikurse gjindet edhe në diftongun fillesë të fjalës emër – rom – roman – romak, ku theksohet tingulli i dyfisht në të folur shqip - rr (rrom, rromët, rroman, rromak-e). Diftongu – ro – si kuptimi i rrojtjes, gjallimit, ekzistencës (rro), me formimin e emërtimit me fillesën – t, rrodhi fjala – t+ro=tro, që ka kuptimin e trollit, troll-i, troje-t, ku vet fjala shqipe – troll-i, spjegohet përmes shqipes me shprehjen – T*RO*LL – të rrojë illiri – troll, ku përmes ndryshimit të fundesës tingullore – p – rrodhi fjala e hershme illire – trop, si kuptim i fjalës trup, ku me fjalën – trop, u bë lidhja prefiksale me – an dhe rrodhi emërtimi – an+trop, që e kemi formimin e fjalës greke të hershme – antrop (antropo-s) = njeri, me kuptimin e shprehjes – njeri i trollit, trop në troll, trup në truall, njeriu që nuk jeton më nëpër shpella e natyrë të hapët, por jeton në troll (truall), njeriu i trollit. Ashtu sikurse tingulli – p, krijoi fillesën tingullore të emrit shqip – popull (pop, people etj.) Fjala sllave – narod, si fjala kryesore për emërtimin e popullit, rrodhi nga skipja illire, e cila formoi shumë fjalë e kompozita tjera sllave sikurse janë: naroda, narodi (shumësi), narodnost=popullësia, narodnosti = popullësitë, rodbina=vendlindja, roditi=me lindë, lindet, rodio (se)= u lind, rodila (je)= e lindi (ama), rodili=u linden (shumësi), rodilka, rodni kraj = vendi i lindjes, rodjendan=ditëlindja, rodi se = do të lindi, narodni=popullor (emërtim mashkullor, akuzativi-thirrorja), narodna=popullore (femnore), narodne = të popullit, narodog = i,e,të popullit (gjenetivi) etj. sipas rasave të emrit, ku gjindet gjithashtu edhe në shumë fjalëformime tjera sllavishte. Nga fjala – rod, rodi (soji) si fjalë e lashtë shqipe-illire, me ndryshimin e tingullit – o=a, rrodhi fjala sllave – rad (puna), si formë e respektimit të rodit, sojit, njeriu rod punon, rodi punon dhe i parodi nuk punon, rodi i njeriut shihet në punë, puna e tregon rodin e njeriut, sojin (rad, radi, raditi, radnik). Antroponomia sllave në pjesën më të madhe kryesore na del me ethymologji shqipe-illire: Aleks-a-ndri = i pari, që foli / Ilija=illi, lidhet me hillin / Bog = Zot, emërtim i Fuqisë Mbinatyrore, si emër dhe mbiemër i lashtë illirian, Boga, Bogajt, si mbiemër i lashtë shqiptar, të cilën fjalë e ka ndriçuar edhe albanologu M. Shufllai dhe mu për shkak të ndriçimit të Albanologjisë, u vra mizorisht në Zagreb (1929). Antroponome dhe toponome të shqiptarëve të sllavizuar dhe trevave shqiptare të pushtuara dhunshëm, tregojnë spjegim shqip (që vazhdon sllavizimi derisot), sikurse malaziasët (Montenegro), të cilët janë me origjinë shqiptare, ku onomastika e asaj treve illire është me ethymologji shqipe-illire Limi (lum), Nikçi (Nikshiqi), Berana (Ivangradi), Ulkini (Ulqini), Zenta (Zeta), që kjo fjalë shqipe ka kuptimin e konfliktit, zëntës, kur zëhen njerëzit në konflikt, zëhen në fjalë dhe armë (zihen), lumë luftërash, lumë zëntash, Podguri (Podgorica), si toponome etj. Ashtu sikurse janë sllavizuar trevat illire, Dakia (Rumania), ku fjala shqipe-illire – dakë, daka, është kuptimi i deles (delme-delmja, delja), në kuptimin e blegëtorisë. Këtu mund të theksojmë disa kuptime për fjalën emër kafshe – delja: dakë, daka është kuptimi malor i hershëm për delen (delmes), kurse fjala emër – delme, (delmja, gege-shqipe), është kuptimi fushor për delen – delma (delme, delmja) – ku edhe rrodhi etnonomi blegtoral i fisit illirian – delmat, ashtu sikurse edhe rrodhi toponomi delmat – Delmatia dhe Dalmatia – me ndryshimin e natyrshëm të zanores – e=a dhe ashtu e kemi sot toponomin nga këto variante fonetike zanorale – Dalmaci-a, dalmatët, kuptimi për banorët e Dalmacisë (Delmatisë), Delmatia, ishte emërtimi i hershëm, por me sllavizimin e delmatëve, u sllavizua edhe vet emri, me fundesëne ndryshuar illire në sllave – t = c. Gjatë mbretërisë së Agronit, Dardhania përfshinte edhe Kroacinë e sotme, ku njihet vendqendrimi i tij si mbret dhe vet emërtimi i selisë së Agronit, në Zagrebin e sotëm, i cili quhej – Agram-i, qe gjatë mbretëimit të tij, u zhvillua bujqësia teknikale dhe nga vet emri – Agron, rrodhi emërtimi i fushës së bujqësisë së zhvilluar – agronomia (agronom-i, agrnomet, agronomët). Kemi edhe fjalën tjetër – vllah-vlleh, prej të cilës rrodhi etnonomi – vllah-vlleh (vllah, gege dhe vlleh, toske-shqipe, nga ku rrodhi toponomi - Vllahia, vllahët – vllah, që nga fjala shqipe – vllau, vllai, e moren edhe emrin e tyre - vllah (vlleh, vllehët). Më në veriperëndim ballkanik, nga emërtimi i hershëm i Istërve (Histria), Istria-Istra, ishin fisi illirian – Liburn, Liburnët, si detarë dhe toponomi - Liburnia (Sllovenia), ku sot ekzston një pjesë e mirë e onomasiologjisë liburne-illire, në toponomastikë dhe antroponomi sikurse hidronomi – Bistrica illire (Ilirska Bistrica), toponomi – Liburnia, -Emona (Lublana), kryeqyteti i Liburnisë, nga koha e mbretëreshës liburne-illire – Emona. Gjithashtu, shihet vendosja e pjesëshme e paeonëve illirian, që shtriheshin rreth kufirit me thrrakasët, e tëvona shihet vendosja e tyre në veri të Donaut me toponomin – Paeonia - Panonia – Paeonia (paeonët, panonët) – Vojvodina etj. Emri Nemanja (S. Nemanja), si antroponom, ishte princi i shtetit të parë sërb – Rashka, spjegohet përmes shqipes së vjetër, që lidhet me fjalën gege – nema, nama, i nemuni, ashtu sikurse edhe vet toponomi – Rashka, që lidhet me emrin – rus, Rusia – rus ka, ka rus-rash, rash ka – Rashka, ku emërtimi lidhet me dedikimin që iu bë nga gjuhët romane – ang. Rush (rash)=rus – pra, shteti i rusëve të ardhur në Ballkan gjatë pushtimeve sllave. Emri – rashkë,në shqipen e vjetër është thirrë – raje, raja, shkije raje, nga Raja (Rusia), ku edhe vet sërbët sot e quajnë njeritjetrin – raja. Emërtimi Obrenoviq, si antroponom (dinastia serbe e obrenoviqëve), spjegohet me shqipen, që del nga rrënja – obren, obrin, Obrij, Obria, (ku gjindet si toponom edhe në Kosovë – Obria) – lidhet me fjalën shqipe – breg, brij bregu, vend i ngritur tokësor, brij toke, që ka lidhje edhe me fjalën – brij, afër, i përafërt, (aty brij, përbrij, përbrijsh) – tokë e brejtur e mbetur kodrinore – breg – bren dhe në këtë rast tregon përmes tingullit – o, si fillesë emërtimi – obren (obrij – Llesh, Millesh Obrija – Millesh Obreni). Nëse iu heqim fjalëve sllave sufiksat: viq, vica (serb), ovski (maq.), ov-o-a (bullg.), të cilat përbëjnë natyrën e këtyre gjuhëve të reja sllave, të gjitha rrënjet e fjalëve, mund të spjegohen përmes shqipes së vjetër, gjatë zbërthimit fono-morfologjik, në rrënje, rrokje, diftongje e tinguj. Ethymologjia e rrënjes së fjalës luan rolin kryesor, në origjinalitetin e vet linguistik, nga e cila rrodhi, apo edhe u përvehtësua, u tjetërsua gjatë ndryshimit të theksimit të zanoreve etj. Analogjia e kuptimit të fjalës, me fjalët e gjuhëve tjera më të lashta, bie në konkluzion të kjartë, se cila iu ka ofruar më shumë natyrës, vizionit e vetive të objektit, formës, ngjyrës, shijes, veprimit, ndikimit, artikullimit zanor etj., se a plotëson, a e përmbushë kuptimisht, rrënja e fjalës vet emërtimin. Fjala shqipe – gur, guri, formoi fjalën sllave – gore, me kuptimin, gur i lart, sll.gore=mal, lartë, lartësi,ashtu sukur doli, fjala sllave – planina=bjeshka, nga fjala shqipe-illire – pllaja, mal i lartë me pllaja, poashtu sikur rodhi edhe fjala për ngjyrën blu, kaltër – plav-a, lartësi e kaltër, në bazë të lartësisë së bjeshkëve të larta sikur duken nga afër si në qiell. Nga kjo fjalë shqipe – pllajë, pllaja, vend me pllaja, bjeshkë me pllaja, u formua toponomi – Plava në Malci (Mal të Zi). Ashtu sikurse edhe toponomi tjetër malcor, i afërt gjeografikisht, Gucia, që rrodhi nga fjala shqipe – nguci-a, Ngucia, nga fjala ngucama, ngucje, vend ngucjesh, vend konfliktesh shqiptaro-malazeze e sllave. Për këto dy toponome, mendojmë se janë të qëndrueshme shkencërisht, anipse derisot nuk kishte mendime të tilla për emrat gjeogrtafik – Plava dhe Gucia. Fjala shqipe – dru, formoi fjalën sllave – drv, drva (dru=drv), ashtu sikurse nga fjala – duh, duhama (gege-shqipe), doli fjala sllave – duh= duhamë, shpirt, me theksimin e tingullit – h=sh, rrodhi fjala – dusha=shpirti, spirit. Kjo fjalë formoi edhe antroponome: Dusha, Dushan, dushman, duhovit, sll.= duhamor, shpirtëror. Fjala shqipe-illire – rogë, roga, roga e malit (kur prehen drunjtë në një pjesë mali), roga e livadhit (bari i premë, kositur në livadh, pjesë të livadhit të kositura atykëtu, roga me bar të premë), qethja e flokëve të njeriut, kur nuk prehen mirë flokët thohet shprehja shqipe – është qethë roga-roga, e ka lanë rogë, roga-roga, apo edhe kemi shprehjet kur bijnë flokët vetiu pjesë-pjesë, roga-roga, rogat e kresë (kokës) kur bien flokët pjesërisht, thohet roga-roga. Poashtu. - Gjithashtu është shprehja shqipe e vjetër – në rogë të livadhit (me kuptimin, me dalë për lëndinë, haptazi dhe me u ulë rrafsh në Pleqni, gjykim, gjyq), kur duhet të zgjidhet ndonjë problem, a konflikt. Kjo fjalë – rogë, formoi fjalën sllave – rog=brini, rogovi=brinat (brinat e kafshës), nga kuptimi i rogës së malit, ku kafshët kullosin në roga me bar, në roga mali, që nga kjo fjalë rog-roga – rrodhi toponomi Rogovë (afër Gjakovës, Kosovë), nga rrënja shqipe – rog, e sufiksi thrrak – ov-a, që iu dha gjatë pushtimeve. Fjala shqipe – pod-i, si fjalë e lashtë illire-pellgaze, si fjalë e ndryshuar në shqipen e shkruar – dysheme-ja, formoi fjalën sllave – pod – si dysheme dhe si parafjalë – nën, që formoi edhe fjalën – podgore, podguri, podi i gurit, i gurtë, Podgorica, si toponom; poashtu, me kuptimin – nën, si parafjalë, rodhi në sllavishte, me kuptimin tjetër të diskutueshëm, nga fjala - pod podzemlja=nëntoka, që është edhe si emër edhe si parafjalë etj. Fjala shqipe-illire – armë, arma (armata, ushtria), formoi fjalën sllave – armija=armata. Kjo fjalë armë, formoi në shqipen fjalët: armik-u-q-ët, armiqësi-a-të; gjithashtu formoi edhe disa fjalëformime i.e. arm=i varfër etj. Ethymologjia e fjalës sllave – sigurno (sigurisht, shqip) Fjalën shqipe – gur-i, si emër i veçantë karakteristik prej çdo gjuhe i.e., interesant, e kemi në shprehjen shqipe – si guri (i,e,të fortë-a-t), i fortë si guri si dhe nga vet kjo shprehje origjinale, rrodhi fjalëformimi – siguri-a, si emër, sigurim-i, siguresë-a-t; si folje – sugurua, siguruar; si mbiemër – i,e,të sigurtë-a, sigurisht – e, që formoi emërtimin e njejtë edhe me kuptim të njejtë, vetëm me disa ndryshime sufiksale, e prefiksale – fjalën sllave – sigurno (sigurnost-i-ma, osigurnost-i-ma, osigurava-nje). Dhe jo vetëm në gjuhët sllave, por në shumë gjuhë tjera i.e. si përshëmbull: Shqip. Siguri-a (sigurimi, sigurime, sigurimet, sigurisht; i,e,të sigurtë-a etj.) Sllav. Sigurno-st (osigurnosti, osiguranja, osiguranje, osiguravanje) Latin. Securitas Ital. Siguro Ang. Security Freng. Securitee Etj... Kjo fjalë e përbërë shqipe – siguri-a dhe i.e., që në sllavishte është po e njejta komplet – sigurno (sigurisht, shqip), përbëhet nga dy pjesë morfologjike si kompozitë – si + gur (no), ku pjesa e parë – si - dhe pjesa e dytë, emri – gur, është vet emri shqip – gur-i (gur, gurët, gurishte, gurore, gurinë-a-t). Ndërsa, në gramatikën shqipe, fjala – gur, është: emër sendi, gjinia mashkullore, emër konkret, rasa emnore (nominativi), trajta e pashquar, emër i përgjithshëm. – Sipas mbiemrit në gjuhët sllave - sigurno, komplet merret komozita rrënje – sigur – dhe i shtohet sufiksi – no – sigurno (sll. sigurno=sigurisht, shqip), ose, i shtohet fillesa, zanorja – o – dhe del – o+sigurava (folje), osiguranje (emër), sigurno (mbiemër). Ndërsa, në gjuhët tjera indo-europane të lartëpërmendura, e kemi, vetëm me ndryshimin e tingullit të dytë – i=e, dhe ndryshimin e tingullit të tretë – g=k©, që del rrënja kompozitale – securit (as-y-e-)... dhe ndryshimit tingullor, altertonit – g=k© – përveçse, në italishte që e kemi – siguro, vetëm me sufiksin – o, me përbërje të njejtë morfologjike shqipe – si – (trajtë e shkurtë krahasuese përemrore e pakufishme, shqipe) dhe rrënjes kompozitore, apo, emrit – gur-i, si fjalë PIE illiro-pellgazgjike. Kurse, për fjalën – gur-i, dihet se vetëm shqipja e ka origjinal, kurse në sllavishtet është – kamen (gur-i, shqip). Për fjalën shqipe – gur-i, kemi shumë shprehje shqipe, lidhur me krahasimin e mendimit, fjalës së folur a të shkruar, sikurse janë: ishe kanë i fortë si guri / si guri i fortë / tek asht ba buka e fortë si guri (bajate) / koka (qënka) arrë e fortë si guri, me t’i thye dhambët / njeriu është si guri, edhe më i fortë se guri etj. Fjala shqipe – gur-i, tek emri gramatikor – sigur-i-a dhe tek mbiemri shqip – sigurisht, me siguri - ka kuptimin e mendimit të fortë, të qëndrueshëm, fjalës reale, mendimit besnik, fjala pa lak (hile), fjala besnike, mendimi i drejtë, vendim i sigurtë, njeriu i siguruar me fjalën e dhënë, premtim i paluajtshëm, vëndosmëria e njeriut, apo e shoqërisë, shtetit, regjimit, pushtetit, për ta bërë një formë të mbrojtjes së njeriut, jetës, mallit, pasurisë, pronës, administratës pronësoro-juridike, shëndetit; vëndosmëria e pushtetit për mbrojtjen sociale e politike të popullit (sigurimi) etj. Siguria, sigurimi është kuptimi i ruajtjes së subjektit e objektit, vendimit të premë ligjor, mbrojtja e marrëdhënieve ndërnjerëzore, mbrojtja e marrëdhënieve ndërshtetërore e ndërkontinentale (Këshilli i Sigurimit Botëror) etj., që, nuk mund të thehet vendimi në fjalë. Këto janë dy fjalët shqipe – si + gur, që formuan fjalën sllave – sigurno (osiguranje), me kuptimin shqip, fjala si guri i ngulur, fjala e paluajtshme, e pathyeshme, e qëndrueshme, fjala a mendimi besnik i njeriut. Për këtë kemi disa shprehje tjera shqipe: fole fjalën si guri i ngulun në tokë / ngule fjalën n’tru si guri i ngulun / ngule fjalën si gurin / fjala besnike si guri / mos e gjuaj fjalën si guri rrumbullak, por si guri rrasë (rrasa e gurit) me t’nxanë vend n’kuvend / mos e qit fjalën si guri rrumbullak, e me u rrokotelë nëpër odë burrash,( po qite fjalën rrasë guri, që të nxënë vend), / po folë fjalë si gur i luajtun (vendit), / njeriu është si guri (i fortë) etj. Dhe po këtë kuptim shqip të shprehjes – si guri, e kanë edhe kompozitat i.e. në fjalë. Disa fjalë të sotme në rusishten mund të synkronizohen me burim ethymologjik illiro-pellgazgjik sikurse fjalët: spina = shpinda, sina = syni, syri, spela = shpella etj., të cilat janë shumë të afërta me shqipen, si dhe një mori fjalësh e fjalëformimesh tjera rusishte, me burim ethymologjik nga thrrakishtja illire. Mund të konkludojmë pas disa theorive të theoricientëve, historianëve e linguistëve, të cilët e paraqiten diskutabile çështjen e llirëve dhe thrrakasëve, se cilët ishin përpara më të hershëm. Dikush i quan illirët para thrrakasëve e disa tjerë linguistë sllav, i marri thrrakasët, se paskan ekzistuar para illirëve. Kjo theori e dytë nuk ka asnjë mbështetje shkencore, që thrrakasit janë para illrëve, mbase, illirët lidhen me Hillionin e stërlashtë, me Babillonin e shumë toponome tjera të botës së lashtësisë dhe kunkludimi më i drejtë është se, illirët janë shumë më të hershëm, kurse thrrakasit, janë një fis illirian ndër më të hershmit. Për këtë na dëshmojnë lidhjet illiro-thrrake (e jo thrrako-illire), si lidhje si në pikëpamje linguistike, mbase, vet thrakishtja është një gjuhë illire-pellgazgjike. Gjithashtu, na dokumentojnë lidhjet fisnore, të dokeve e zakoneve, lidhjet kulturore, artistike e shpirtërore, që ishin nga një trung illiro-pellgazgjik, derisa, shpërthyen llavat e religjioneve, të besimeve e deri tek vendosja e orthdoksizmit euro-lindor, i cili formoi një ndasi të dukshme illiro-thrrake dhe një largim shumëdimenzional të kulturës së lashtë të tyre të përbashkët, të cilën me qëllim disa historian sllav, mundohen ta veçojnë e ndajnë, si gjuhë e kulturë në vete dhe të formojnë ndasi e veçanëti etnike, kulturore, duke e mbajtur fisin thrrakas, si krejtësisht të ndarë nga illirët. Ethymologjia e emrit – Sërbia. – Emri sërb, rrjedhë nga fjala greke – serv, që do të thotë, servor, shërbëtor, mbase, tingulli – b, në greqishte është – v, ashtu sikurse tek emri - arban=arvan, arvanit (arbanit). Kurse, në bazë të një theorie tjetër, ashtu sikurse është edhe në vet fillin e formimit të etnonomit – sërb (ku shihet, duket e pavlefshme zanorja –ë), në mes të rrënjes origjinale të sotme sllave – srp=drapër, na del, si emërtim në bazë të një vegle pune për korrje, vegël korrëse, harkore metalike dhëmbëzore – drapëri = srp. Historikisht ardhja e sllavëve (lexo: skitëve, rusve, mbase, atëbotë nuk kishte as etnonom sllav e lëre më etnonom – srp), kuptohet se i vetmi etnonom i lashtë për sllavët ardhës në Ballkan, ishte etnonomi – skit (skitët). kjo ardhje skite ishte në dy faza kohore strategjike, duke prekur më parë pulësin dardhan, mbase, Dardhania, ishte një nga mbretëritë më të forta illire të kohës dhe skitët, nuk kishin kurrfarë fuqie të vinin me qëllime pushtuese. Kështu, ardhja e parë sllave ndodhi si formë ekonomike e tregëtare e baskëpunimit (gjoja) reciprok dadhan-sllav (skit) dhe ajo ardhje u bë pikërisht, gjatë zbritjes së “ftohtë” të rusëve nga Karpatet në Ballkan. Ata skit (rusë), erdhën aty kah filli i shek.V e.r. dhe ishin korrëtarë me meditje në arat dardhane, punëtorë, korrëtarë arash, korrëtarë të lashtash. Kjo fjalë – srp, na del edhe në fillim tek rusët në symbolin e tyre – drapëri e çekani. Drapëri (srp, sll.), si një mjet korrës, sharrë harkore, të cilin e kanë edhe sot si symbol kombëtar rus. Atëherë, fjala sërbe – srp, pasi thohet në origjinal – srpski jezik=gjuha srpe (sërbe), në kuptimin ethymologjik na del, si gjuhë drapëri, gjuha e drapërit dhe vet etnonomi – srp, del – drapër, draponj, poashtu edhe toponomi – Sërbia, na del – Srpia=Draponia (sipas fjalës origjinale skite, apo srpe – srp) dhe emërtimi për gjuhën sërbe, na del – srpski=srpisht (sërbisht), draponisht, gjuha drapone, sipas kuptimit gjeneral të çdo gjuhe i.e. Fjalës – srp, iu ka shtuar vetëm sufiksi – ski, srp+ski=srpski dhe ka dalë emërtimi për gjuhën – srpisht (drapnisht), kur merrët ethymologjia nga rrënja dhe kuptimi i saj srp=drapër. Këtu mund të theksojmë se pikërisht kjo prapashtesë a sufiks srp – ski, pikërisht kjo – ski, duket se është vet rrënja e emrit – ski, që ishte herët ai emri – skit, skitët, me të cilin fjalëformim mund të vërtetojmë, shprehjen – drapër-i skit (srp+ski=srpski), ku formohet edhe shkencërisht si koncept linguistik dhe na del shprehja shqipe – skit drapër, drapën skit dhe në shumës të emrit - draponj skit, skitët me draponj, deri tek shprehja – skitët korrës, skitët korrëtarë. Kurse, koncepti i të folurit srp (serv) = govor, (mbase këto dy theori janë të diskutueshme, sikur dalin dy burime ethymologjike përnjëherë dhe nuk mund të qendrojnë të dyjat, por duhet zgjedhur vetëm njera theori absolute shkencore), nga rrënja – srp (drapër), apo nga rrënja – serv (shërbim, servis, shërbëtor) - nga fjala skipe-illire – gojë, goja, në këtë rast morfologjik0-historik, diftongu – go, në bashkrenditje me sufiksin – vor, formoi vet fjalën sllave – go = govor (të folurit), ndërsa është interesant, se pikërisht nga kjo rrënje fjale – gov, me sufiksin – na, u formua edhe fjala tjetër... Kurse, koncepti për gjuhën si organ anatomik, mbeti po ai i trashiguar nga rusishtja – jazyk, jezik=gjuha e gojës. Merret, fjala shqipe-illire – bukë, buka e grurit, misrit, ushqimi kryesor europian - nga rrënja e saj – buk(ë) dhe sufiksit thrakas – va, doli fjala sllave për germën, shkronjën – buk+va = bukva (sepse vonë është gjetë emërtimi sllavisht për germën – sllova) dhe nga kjo rrodhi emërtimi bukvar=abetare, ashtu sikundër kjo fjalë – buk, formoi fjalët i.e. gjermanike – buch (buh) gjerm.=libri, book (buk) ang.=libri. Poashtu, nga kjo rrënje illire – buk(ë), doli edhe fjala me kuptimin ‘e drejtpërdrejtë’ – bukval, bukval(no) sll., dhe fjala e përbërë bukfalisht (drejtpërdrejtë), e cila mund të shikohet edhe nga emërtimi i veprës së Virgjillit – Bukoliket, për të kuptar se sa e lashtë është kjo rrënje skipe-illire – buk, e cila ka historikun e saj PIE, në pellgasishten. Sipas, domethënies ethymologjike, të fjalës – srp, që është drapër, atëherë duhet të dali edhe vet toponomi – Srpija (Drapnia), kurse, për fuqizim të të shprehurit e mendojnë disa, se u ndryshua tokzanorja – p=b, e rrodhi – toponomi – Srbija dhe etnonomi - sërb. Në të dy rastet ethymologjike, qoftë nga fjala greke – serv=shërbim, apo edhe nga vet fjala – srp=drapër, përsëri na del kuptimi i përafërt substancial linguistik, që lidhet me shërbimin, punën, qoftë edhe me drapër, që na lidhë me po të njejtin spjegim real – serv srp = shërbim me drapër, punë me drapër, për korrjen e të lashtave në ara të bukës, si emërtim që lidhet me një punë të njeriut. Tash, a është vërtet, kuptimi i korrjes së të lashtave, fryteve të elbit, theknes, tërrshanës, grunit, misrit – si fryte të pjekura, apo është symbolika invazionale e korrjes së popujve gjatë pushtimeve; kryesore lidhet me një zanat, profesion të korrjes. Mbase, edhe në symbolin kombëtar rus, është drapëri e çekani të kryqëzuara në fushë të kuqe, ku symbolizohen dy profesione të njeriut: frakataria dhe korrja (industria dhe bujqësia),si forma ekzistenciale të njeriut sllav, rus. Ato dy zbritje të rusëve në Ballkan: zbritjen e ftohtë, kur erdhen si punëtorë në arat dardhane, në fillim si ardhës skit, tek paonët (Panoni) dhe gjatë kalimit këndej Donaut (Danubit) dhe zbritjen e zjarrtë, i shohim historikisht, kur skitët (rusët) erdhen me zjarr, me luftëra pushtuese në Ballkan gjatë (513 e.r.) filli i shek, VI e.r. Sipas, historianit, H. Frommer-it, “filluan sulmet e para sllave në Jug të Donaut (Danubit), në vitin 527 e.r. sllavët u shtyen edhe më në thellësi të Thrrakisë, në vitet 547-548 e.r. sllavët shkatërruan Dalmacinë (Delmatinë illire, shen, auth.), (mbase Gotëve iu desht të tërhiqnin trupat e tyre me e mbrojtë Italinë) dhe arrijten në këtë mënyrë deri në Dyrrahium (Dyrrah-Durrës, Shqipëri). Në vitin 551 e.r. sllavët thyen një ushtri bizantine në Adrianopol dhe rethuan Naissusin (Nishin dardan, shen.auth.) Nishin e sotëm...Në vitin 559 e.r. sllavëtarrijten deri në Konstantinopol dhe Selanik” (Thesalonik) – “Autoktonia e shqiptarëve”, “Illirët”,fq.167. Tash, këtu kemi të bëjmë me një etnonom të pasqaruar – sllav, në vitin 513 e.r., se me çfarë etnonomi erdhen në Ballkan, se a ishte vërtet, emri i tillë, apo ku dhe kah u muar ky emërtim – sllav, që në gjuhët romane – slave, është kuptimi i të varfërve, skllavëve. Sikur, po ndahen etnonomet – sllav dhe thrrakas, kur dihet historikisht, se thrrakasit e lashtë janë sllavët e sotëm, si pasardhësit e tyre. Kështu sllavët gjatë pushtimeve, përvehtësuan shkatërrimet rromake mbi dardhanët, dakët, vllahët, delmatët dhe illirët në përgjithësi, duke zhbijë çdo gjë illire ballkanike, përvehtësuan toponomet e antroponomet – gjithë onomasiologjinë ballkanike, përvehtësuan illirishten në formimin e gjuhëve të reja të tyre, si invazion korrës e shkatërrues mbi historiografinë illire. Rrëmuja pushtuese sllave në Ballkan, si etnonom ardhës – rus (rash) erdhen e formuan principatën Rashka, në zemër të Dardhanisë illire, kur më 730 ishte në fuqi principata shqiptare e Dukagjinit, me të cilën lidhen edhe miqësi, marrëdhënie ekonomike e tregëtare, me pricin Nik Bardhin, si edhe bashkëveprime luftarake në mbrojtje nga pushtuesit tjerë të largët të mëvonshëm, e deri më ndamjen e dy blloqeve fetare krishtiane në shek.XI, perandoria orthodokse sllave e lindjes me qendër Konstantinopolin dhe ajo perëndimore, e qendër – Romën. Fiset illire ballkanike iu shtruan sundimeve të egra e barbare si robëri të dyfishta e të shumëfishta të mëvonshme: romake, greke, bizantine, bullgare, sërbo-malazeze etj. Sërbët u formuan si komb - etnonom – srp (serv), me njohjen e tyre nga Mbretëria e Lindjes (Osterreich, Austria), para as dy shekujsh në Vjenë, kështuqë, emri serbi, është emër i vonshëm, pas ndërrimit nga etnonomi – rash (rus) të Rashkës, në – srp (serv-serb). Gjuha serbe, si gjuhë sllave, u përcaktua shumë vonë në shkencën gjuhësore në Sllavistikë, kurse sipas studimeve të tyre linguistike, poashtu edhe nga linguistë tjerë joserb, derisot në shkencën serbe, nuk është prcaktuar shkencërisht vet emërtimi – srp (serv-sërb), në fushë të linguistikës ballkanike, në Ballkanistikë, as në linguistikën i.e. Etnonomi – sllav. – Emërtim i papërcaktuar shkencërisht i mbetur derisot. Etnonomi sllav, sipas një theorie linguistike të përshtatur më shuë sesa reale vie nga periudha më e vonshme historike, prej kuptimit të fjalës – germa, shkronja – si formë e ngritjes së kulturës, si symbolizim diturie, e që pikërisht lidhet me emrin dhe poashtu etnonomin dhe toponomin - sloven (slloven), slova=germa, slloven, Sllovenia, nga fisi illirian i sllavizuar - Liburnët e Emonës illire (Lublanës), si kryeqytet i sotëm. Renditja linguistike e emërtimeve – sllova – slloven – Sllovenia, është tipike që karakterizon vetëm këtë popull dhe se prej tij morën emërtimin për germën edhe sllavët tjerë. Pra, nga fjala për emërtimin e germës, që në sllavishtet është – slova (sllova), me ndryshimin e zanores – o=a, rrodhi emri – slav, por që edhe kjo theori, nuk është përcaktuar nga theorikët e linguistikës i.e., mbase, emri sllav, lidhet vet emrin – slav (slave-sklave), me kuptimin e falës – i varfër, skllav, si emërtim i hershëm, qe nga periudha skllavo-pronare. Ndërsa, fjala – slava, sot merret edhe si kuptim i emërtimit lavdia – (slava=lavdi), me rastin e varrimit të njeriut sllav. Kështuqë, në bazë të emërtimit me kuptimin e germës – slova, ky emërtim i takon më së shumëti etnonomit – sloven, slova=sloven, si të vetmin emërtim të tyre të sllavizuar me ethymologji reale – populli slloven, gjuha sllovene, kultura sllovene, historiografia sllovene dhe toponomi Slovenia. Mu për këtë shkak historik,mbase gjuha përcakton kombin, në ish-jugosllavinë (1945-1991) kur u shkëput Sllovenia dhe u lëkunden historikisht dhe u shkatërruan themelet ish-jugosllave, deri në këtë kohë mbretëroi hymni kombëtar slloven – ‘Hej, slloveni!’ Përkundër të gjitha atyre përvehtësimeve, asimilimeve të fiseve dardhane illire: liburnëve, delmatëve, dakëve, vllahëve, paeonëve, skordistëve, arianitëve, adrianëve etj. pati përveç, asimilimeve kombëtare illiriane edhe ndryshimeve të dhunshme pushtuese fono-morfologjike e falsifikime historiografike në Ballkanin illirik, nga pushtimet e egra sllave me zhbimje kulture autoktonie të vendasve, spastrime etnike deri edhe mbi shqiptarët - mund të konkludojmë se është me spjegim real shqip, me ethymologji illiro-pellgazgjike, e gjithë Onomasiologjia ballkanike!